I Would Die For You
by Mystgirl
Summary: The war is over and Draco can't understand why his lover is crying. As he looks on he remembers their love and in the end reads the piece of parchment that causes Harry's tears.


"I love you," is all I can whisper, and Harry still remains seated at his desk, head in his hands.

And I don't know what else to say. The battle is over, and Voldemort was defeated. I was there, and I saw. Just today, just hours ago.

But Harry still holds his head in his hands, the tell-tale shaking of his body indicating that he is crying. I am not sure what to do, what to say, so I stand silently where I am, unsure of whether he heard me or not.

And watching Harry cry reminds my of how much I love him. Because he doesn't care who sees him cry, he doesn't care how it looks. And in that moment I know that I will love him forever. He is so beautiful, like an angel descended from Heaven that lost it's way. Voldemort was hard to beat, yes, but in the end Harry did it. And Ron and Hermione were okay, everyone Harry loved and cared for had come out alive, tired and shaken, but triumphant in the end.

And I was okay, too.

So why was Harry crying with his head in his hands? 

It took all of my strength not to walk over to him and wrap him in my arms, to hold him close and kiss away his tears. But something about this moment told me that it was not right for me to disturb him, to let him get it out. And after he was through, he would come to me and tell me what was wrong. And then I would cradle him in my arms like I had done for so many years before. 

Ever since we first realized we loved each other.

I'll never forget the night when Harry had awoken to find my watching him. He asked me if something was wrong and I said yes, and he looked alarmed and asked what.

I replied that I had this awful feeling in my stomach, and that it got worse every time I was near him. And that sometimes when he touched me I felt my knees get weak and me heart start to beat incredibly fast. And that sometimes I got really afraid that something would happen to him, and I hate feeling like something bad could happen to him.

Harry had looked at me, shock mixing with joy on his face.

And he smiled at me and said "So that's what's wrong." 

And I said "Well, that, and I love you so much it actually hurts."

It was the first time I had said it to him, and his eyes had glazed over with tears as he whispered, "Draco, I love you more than life itself."

And snapping out of the memory, I decide to approach Harry cautiously. In an effort to comfort him without scaring him I lay my hand on his shoulder.

He stiffens under my touch and I realize that he is not yet ready to tell me what is wrong. I sigh and sit down on the bed behind him, silently praying that whatever it is that is bothering him will be okay.

I don't like seeing my soul mate hurting, in pain. I love him too much to want him like this. I just love him too much.

And then I recall another memory, of a night with Harry. He had asked me if we would be together for a long time, and I had said that I didn't know. But if I had any way of controlling it, we would be together until we were no longer alive to be together. And he had simply smiled at me and kiss me lightly on the cheek and replied that love never ended with death anyway, it continued forever in the spirit.

I remember asking him how he knew and he had shrugged and said, "Because every day I feel my parents loving me. Even though they're gone."

And I understood then and there that what we had was much more than what I had ever imagined it could be, it was absolute unconditional love, chaining of our souls as we linked hands and our fingers laced together. My one true love, for all my life and beyond, and nothing could change that. Not Voldemort, not anyone, not even death.

And now Harry has stopped crying, and is holding a peice of parchment in his hands. He seems to be puzzling over it, as if wondering if what the information it contains was even true. I am not sure why, but something tells me that parchment is the reason for Harry's tears.

Unsure of what to do now, I slowly stand up and make my way over to Harry. Maybe now he is feeling well enough to talk, to let me hold him.

And before I can see what is on the parchment, I remember the final words spoken before we went to battle.

"Draco, are you sure you want to go? You don't have to, you know."

"I know, Harry, but it is my duty to be there, to fight. I cannot leave you to go at this point. It contradicts everything out relationship is."

"It does?" Harry had asked, realization dawning on his face. "That we'll always be there for each other." It was not a question but a statement.

"Yes, Harry," I had answered," Always. You know that if it came down to it, I would die for you."

"And I for you." Harry had replied, taking my hand.

And as I come up now to Harry, and place my hand on his shoulder only to feel him shiver at my touch, it is then that I read the message Harry is clutching.

Harry,

We regret to inform you that, although the battle was won for our side and Voldemort defeated, we have lost a key element in our cause because of it. All efforts were taken to save the life of Mr. Draco Malfoy but sadly, the best mediwizards could not bring him back after extensive surgery. We regret to inform you in this manner but would rather you had official word from us than word from any other. Our deepest sympathies with you as we mourn the loss of a beloved and determined fighter.

Sincerely, 

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic


End file.
